


Cuddles

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anonymous said to jessiemw14:</p><p>Fiddlestan prompt cuddles”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S):
> 
> Pointless Fluff, Stanford and Stanley are hella protective of the Fiddlenerd.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> ALL ABOARD THE FLUFF TRAIN! WOOT! WOOT!
> 
> Haha, no but seriously, thank you everyone for all these prompts (they’re still open by the way)! I’m having fun and it seems like you all are liking it! This one is shorter than what I’m used to writing as well, just a little drabble, nothing to get excited about.

It wasn’t everyday Fiddleford got hurt on a investigation/monster hunt, but whenever he did – it wasn’t a happy experience, and the experience afterwards was more than overbearing.

    “Stanford, Stanley – I'm  _fine,_ ” Fiddleford protested as Stanley and Stanford checked over him for the  _third_  time since they got back from the investigation, “Stanford, Stanley!”

    The twins however were not listening to Fiddleford’s protesting, in favor of making sure that their friend and in Stanford’s case, boyfriend was fine. Fiddleford knew that they were just caring for them, but at times it was just too much for the scientist. Fiddleford huffed as they, for the  _fourth_  time of the day, put him back down on the couch to lay. All Fiddleford wanted to do was wrap up the research he had done with Stanley, but they wouldn’t let him and that was starting to get on his nerves honestly. And plus, really they should be focusing on Stanford, after all Stanford was the one with the deep cut on his forearm, sure it was wrapped up and now treated so it wouldn’t get infected, but Fiddleford was just as worried for Stanford as Stanford was worried for Fiddleford. So after the third time of the twins checking him over, before Stan had the chance to leave, Fiddleford grabbed his white T-shirt that he still hadn’t changed from their little investigation that day, so it was still riddled with mud, sweat, and blood stains – Fiddleford couldn’t bring himself to care about the shirt at that moment, but did note that it would take a strong washing to get those blood stains out.

    “Everything alright Fids, you’re not in pain are you? Do you need meds or something?” Stanford asked, worry clearly etched into his face, and that worry left when Fiddleford shook his head in a no, “Then what is it?”

    “Could you, could you just stay with me for a little while?” Fiddleford blurted out, feeling his face heat up when all he received a blank look, and so quickly added, “I know I’m hurt, but so are you right now too, and I’m worried about you.”

    Stanford didn’t say a word, but his facial expression changed into a softer look as he settled down on the couch, pulling Fiddleford into his lap, letting his face fall into the nook of Fiddleford’s neck, all while saying in a hush tone, “You don’t need to worry about me nerd.”

    “Ditto moron, but worry comes with caring for someone, so looks like we’ll just have to deal with it,” Fiddleford muttered, smiling softly as he felt Stanford’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

And that was how they stayed for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and remember, Fiddlestan Prompts are still open on my tumblr (Link to my tumblr is on my profile)!


End file.
